Twilight Redux
by Tangled and Subdued
Summary: Of three things I was positively sure. 1. Bella was a vampire 2. A part of her thirsted for my blood, and 3. I was completely and irrevocably in love with her. a retelling of Twilight with a certain twist.


**DISCLAIMER:** _All names, summaries, and scenes are all copyrighted to Stephenie Meyer with a few exceptions that I've put in. This is just something that I did to pass time. Kudos to her for making Twilight and her work is simply the best since J.K's. :)_

--

"Bella." I heard someone call my name.

I was too preoccupied to see who called me.

"Bella" the voice repeated in an unsettling growl.

I snapped up of my reverie to see Emmett beside the Volvo waiting for me.

"Bella, it's been 5 minutes! What the hell are you doing standing over the porch?" he said in a hustling tone. I sighed. Emmett had always been impatient. But I love him just the same. I must admit, daydreaming for me was weird, not that I was thinking about anything. I simply stared into the endless cloudy sky and watch the rain trickle down the pavement of our house. Something is different today. I feel like this day would not be the monotonous life that I was getting weary off everyday. Maybe, just maybe, there'd be something fairly interesting. But usually, these were just failed hopes. No use in getting them up.

"Come on Bella!" I heard Alice sing my name inside the car. "Jasper needs to get his trig homework done at school."

I breathed a sigh as I went inside the car. Emmett pushed the pedal at seventy even before we were out of the lot. Another day at Forks Highschool. I expect nothing out of the ordinary might happen today. Just the same old students, busy with their repetitive lives. Humans can be fairly predictable. Just the same banter about infatuations, test scores, boring professors and Ivy League applications for the seniors. No surprise there.

Emmett parked us in front of our usual parking spot in no amount of time at all. We all like to drive fast. That's one advantage of indestructible bodies. We could crash a tree and then still come out unscathed. I got out of the car as soon as he turned down the engine and headed straight for my first class. "See you later." I told my family as I headed on my way. I was ten minutes early so I sat at my usual seat near the window as I stared into the foggy horizon and watch the rain dribble down the lush field and sighed. This was very monotonous indeed. People started entering the class one by one and my mind processed that the first two girls were giggling to each other as they passed my table by.

"Did you see the new guy?" Jessica Stanley gushed over to Lauren Mallory while they were linking hands. "He's chief Swan's only son. I bet he got his good looks from his mom. Did you see the way he walked? I swear he could be a model for a laundry detergent and still look God-like!" She continued as they settled on their chairs. Edward Swan. The new guy in town, everyone had been talking about him since this morning, He had been the object of discussion, being every girls walking talking day dream and every guy's nightmare. _"He's not even that handsome_." Mike Newton thought as he entered the room. _"Stupid guy thinks he's all that, just because he's related to Chief Swan..." _

Half the day passed in a blur, we were at the cafeteria in our usual places, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and I. together in a circle, staring off into nothing with our foods untouched. Just some props so that humans wouldn't find us that intriguing to blow our cover up. As usual, I tried to drown out the conversations that were setting in the cafeteria. Another perk from being immortal, although we didn't have the same abilities. Alice and I come pretty close. A freak among freaks, our little inside joke.

_"Isabella Cullen"_ I jerked towards the direction that held my name. _"Bella"_ I mentally corrected with irritation as I looked toward Mike Newton from their table. And for the first time I saw him. The very popular Edward Swan. He must be gorgeous for the normal human perspective, but I really don't see anything peculiar about him. Just another man that someone like me would come across. _"Great, now he's looking at Bella. It's as if that the girls don't fawn on him already." _Mike thought bitterly. It was fairly a while before he got over his infatuation with me. Those day dreams of his would make any girl blush, but not me. If I were really kissing him, my teeth too close for comfort with his skin, he probably wouldn't be alive right now. I smiled at the thought as I looked at their table. And I saw two topaz eyes looking straight at me at a calm manner. Well, he has looks, I have to give him that. But not exactly God-like as I recalled Jessica's mental comparison. I saw in his expression the awe that he must have seen in the presence of our kind. We were inexplicably beautiful to the humans, another way to attract our prey. And then I quietly looked away. "So what's the new boy think of us yet?" Emmett called my attention to see Edward's reaction. He must have seen him looking at our table and derived that conclusion. I smiled ruefully as I triggered my thoughts to Edwards. I was always my family's lookout. Whenever a creative mind suggested that we were simply not human, we were gone before anyone could experiment.

_"He's just so gorgeous."_ I heared Lauren think.

"_Wonder what kind of music he likes…"_ Jessica was trying to think of ways to talk to him.

"_This guy would be old news by next week. I can't see what the fuss is about anyway."_ Eric Yorkie was sulking.

Mike thought with apparent disgust. But as I turned to hear what was Edward thinking, there was nothing. Not even a whisper. I tried to look at him and found myself staring at two topaz eyes for the second time this day. His face flustered, he looked away. He was probably embarrassed to see me staring at him the same time that he was. It was obvious on his expression, but there was nothing that I could hear from his head. That's odd. That's never happened before. I creased my forehead to somehow try to look into his mind, but there was nothing. No bulge, no nothing. It seems to me that this day is going to be more different than I thought.

--


End file.
